Waiting
by Parched Throat
Summary: Yaoi fans out there! MY FIRST STORY EVER!: Will Rukawa be able to wait? Or will he stop completely and give up the one he always loved? All I did everyday was wait and wait, he said to himself. The question is: why do I still keep on holding on?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the all the characters in this story. Please don't sue me! I'm merely a highschool student…

"Rukawa Kaede! Good thing you're here!" his basketball team coach Mitsuyoshi Anzai exclaimed, as he approached a tall guy wearing faded jeans and a white shirt. "I have a very important errand to attend to but I thought I can't because I have to introduce you and your teammates to a new member of the basketball team. I am deeply in need of someone to help me."

"We have?" Rukawa asked, puzzled. He paused from unpacking his bag. _Could it be?_ he thought. _No, he couldn't be. _But then he remembered the time when Akira Sendoh went to his place for the last time:

"_Rukawa, I can't stand it without you," he said to me, lying unclothed on my bed and caressing my bare shoulders. "I have to do something."_

"_I thought so too. I can't take this hiding from everybody," I agreed, liking—no, loving!—the way he touch my naked body. His fingers gave me the chills. "I want to show them that we love each other."_

"_I'll think up something, Rukawa. I promise you," Sendoh told me firmly as he sat up. "We can't continue doing this in so little time. We have different schedules. I can't stand it! I have to be with you. I'll think up something, Rukawa."_

_With that kind of tone, I was assured that he would surely have a solution. I adored his way of thinking. "Lay off with that thinking-up for a while, Sendoh," I replied huskily. I couldn't hide the desire anymore. "Let's do something really fun with the remaining time we have…" And I started to pull him on top of me…_

"Rukawa, are you still there?"

Rukawa snapped back to the present. _I must admit, _he thought, smiling, _that that night was the most intense one_. He looked back to Coach Anzai. "Ah… I'm sorry, Sensei. I was lost in thoughts. What was it again?"

"I asked if you remember Akira Sendoh, the shooting guard of Ryonan." he repeated. "You are an hour early for the training so you are the only one I could turn to."

Rukawa couldn't believe his ears. _Did he say Akira Sendoh?_ "Akira Sendoh, sir?"

Coach Anzai nodded. "Yes. He will be the new member for the Shohoku team."

"But… but…" _Is this what he said he was thinking up? Is this the solution?_ he wondered. _I am now totally impressed with him._ "When did he ask you, Sensei?"

"Just yesterday," the white-haired gentle-looking man replied. "I noticed that he was very eager. He kept begging me. I even thought that he will beg on his knees!" He laughed heartily.

Rukawa didn't laugh because he has so many things running on his mind. _But our last meeting was three months ago! Why did he waited this long? _He shook his head. _Stop tiring yourself from wondering too much. Rejoice! Smile! Be happy! Sendoh will be with you now! You're not going to hide to anyone anymore! _He licked his lips. It was dry. "Where is he, Sensei?" he finally asked, his throat parched.

"He was getting his things from his Ryonan locker," Coach Anzai answered, turning his back on him. "I said that he must be here in the boys' locker room in fifteen minutes top." He looked at his watch. He turned again to face him. "Can I trust you with this?"

Rukawa hesitated for a moment, and then he smiled. "You can trust me with anything, Sensei."

He waited and waited in front of their school. He glanced at his watch. 11:30 am. Thirty minutes had passed. Still no Akira Sendoh. _Where the hell is he? _he wondered angrily. He was too excited, too frustrated. _When will Sendoh come? We haven't seen each other for three months now. I keep track of the calendar. It's been three long, empty months._ He glanced again at his watch. He tapped his foot impatiently against the hard ground. He couldn't wait any longer. He turned to look at the way leading to his house, the same way where they walked hand in hand when the night fell and everyone was asleep. He suffered many days walking that same road alone, without a hand in his hand, without a body he could feel. He endured many days accepting the truth that he was a bisexual, loving a person the same sex as he is. _Nothing is wrong with that_, he kept telling himself then. When Sendoh went out the door of his house, he knew that that would be their last intimate encounter, in which they got to know every curve of each other's body. Rukawa felt betrayed then. _Why am I suffering so much? Is he suffering as I do? It hurts knowing that I'm the only one clinging to a relationship that to him is long gone…_

Sendoh glimpsed at the wall clock in the Ryonan boys' locker room. 11:30 am. _Damn. I should have been there about fifteen minutes ago. And it's a long drive. Damn._ He got his duffel bags and ran to the nearest bus stop. Waving wildly to cab drivers, he wondered, "Who will be waiting for me? Surely Coach Anzai won't wait for me if I'm fifteen minutes late. Will it be Rukawa?" He shook his head. He even thought of slapping himself. _Get real. He won't hang on to relationships that are already uncertain at the start…_

"Sendoh! I'll give you another five minutes!" Rukawa shouted sternly in front of the mirror in the locker room. He slumped heavily on the wooden chair. He watched the seconds hand move in the clock. "I've been waiting for you for forty minutes but where the heck are you!" He started hollering the worst obscenities you could ever imagine. Why? Maybe because he was so angry at himself for being thrilled to finally see him after a long, long time. Maybe because he was so angry at Sendoh because he made him feel this way. He made this tough guy go through these horrible days of his life, missing him. Rukawa always yearned for the evenings to come because only then he can sleep, and love Sendoh in his dreams.

He stood up and faced the mirror again. He could see the longing in his own eyes. He could see the unwept tears. He could see the lack of sleep because he couldn't feel love's warmth. It was always cold, always cold. There was no one to thaw the chill from his bones and from his heart. He thought he could never love, but he did, and he fell harder than he suspected. But he didn't know that the one he thought would catch him was never there.

He gazed at the mirror. He gazed at his lips. He wanted to feel those soft lips again. Oh! How he ache for that! He wanted to love another but no, he couldn't. His heart belonged to someone else. He gave himself wholly to him. He gave everything: his body, his soul and his heart. He gave everything, but what did he get in return? Nothing except forgotten dreams and broken promises.

He continued to fix his look on his own eyes. Then his heart jumped a little when he saw a too-familiar pair of eyes beside his. The eyes were smiling at him, showing yearning that he thought he could only feel.

Rukawa turned around and prepared himself to melt into the eyes he thought he would never see again.

A/N: Is it any good? Please give me reviews so I can improve my writing! I really need your comments, suggestions and ideas and I will appreciate it no matter what. Just be easy on the criticisms okay? Thank you very much! Wait for the next chapter please!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story, unfortunately.

"Sendoh?" Rukawa started hoarsely. He couldn't believe it. He had been waiting for three months for this to happen and everything he wanted to say and kept rehearsing again and again was now gone. He shook his head to prevent himself from totally collapsing. _A dream, perhaps?_ _Yes, a dream. When I look again, there will be no Akira Sendoh. He was never really there in front of me._

But Sendoh was there. "Uhm… Hi Rukawa. How are you? Fine?" he asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Rukawa just stared at him. _He even dared to ask me that question! _he hollered on his mind. _How can I be fine when he wasn't beside me when I needed him the most! _"Fine, fine. I'm cool," he answered through gritted teeth.

He nodded, grinning broadly. "Great. Great. Glad to hear it."

_He even dared to smile like that! Did he want to show me how much I missed when he was gone? _he thought heatedly. _I didn't know he can be such an egotistical pig sometimes. Or maybe he is like that ever since. I only loved him so much that is why I can dismiss all the bad traits he has. Did I really love him that much? That's weird. _Rukawa continued to look intently at the gorgeous guy in front of him. Sendoh was wearing a black shirt and jeans so the contours of his body can be easily seen. He was careful not to spot the erection on Sendoh's pants. "You?"

"Fine. Just great," he replied, quickly—too quickly, Rukawa noticed. He scratched his head and pointed to the door in the left, the one leading to the indoor basketball court of Shohoku High. "Is Coach Anzai there?"

"No, he just left to do something," Rukawa said. He cleared his throat. "I was a bit early for our… uhm… training so he asked me to… uhm… wait for you."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I woke up late…"

"…because you watched late-night TV while eating lemons," Rukawa interrupted. He chuckled.

"You remembered."

He stopped laughing. "How can I forget?"

"I'm just surprised you still remember it after all this time," he said, shrugging.

He looked directly at his eyes. "I remember everything. Why, didn't you?"

Sendoh shook his head and smiled his irresistible smile. "But I think I'm a little bit rusty now."

Rukawa grinned. He walked slowly toward him. "Want some practice?"

"Can we?"

Rukawa touched his face, angling it so it caught the glow from the window. His hand still lingered on his cheek, and Sendoh looked at him, wondering if he could see the longing on his face. Maybe he did, because he slid his hand around the back of his neck and gently urged him closer. He balanced himself with his hands as he leaned forward. When their faces were only a few inches apart, their lips touched, tentatively at first, lightly, tenderly. But they grew hungrier, wanting to taste, to savor, to devour. Rukawa's tongue slid over and around his, and his returned the intimate caress. His hand wove through his hair and tugged him nearer, and Sendoh lost his balance and fell against him.

Sendoh's chest nestled against his chest as if they'd come home, his legs straddled his hard-muscled thigh. He knew Rukawa could feel the bulge on his pants by the way he shifted, enabling him to settle more fully against him.

Rukawa smoothed Sendoh's hair back from his face, then cradled his head in his hands and urged his mouth to his. He took possession surely, thoroughly, his tongue advancing, then retreating, encouraging his to follow. Accepting his kisses wasn't good enough, he wanted Sendoh to actively seek them.

He smoothed his hands over his muscular shoulders, down his arms and up again, then he lay back on the floor, pulling Sendoh down with him. He sprawled on him, his erection seeking and finding the corresponding hard planes of his body. As he pressed his hands flat on his chest, he could feel his heart beating.

Sendoh felt Rukawa's hands slid beneath the edge of his T-shirt and caress the hot skin of his back, then slip beneath the waist of his jeans, and tease the edge of his underwear. He wanted to touch Rukawa, too, to see if his flesh was as hot as his felt, so he levered up a little and tugged up the front of his shirt. Rukawa groaned as he glided his hands over his chest.

Rukawa gasped with pleasure and moved his hands beneath his shirt again, to explore the bare skin of his back, restlessly, searchingly.

When bare skin met bare skin, they both groaned in satisfaction, and their mouths and tongues met in another passionate duel. Rukawa spread his legs and Sendoh's thigh slipped between them, rubbing against his swollen desire.

Rukawa rolled him beneath him, his arms keeping his bare back from contact with the cool ground. Lowering his face, he took his lips again. He kidnapped his breath and held it hostage, allowing him to ransom it only by opening his mouth wider to his possession. Sendoh arched his lips beneath him and he answered with an instinctive thrust of his own.

"Rukawa, it's been so long," Sendoh murmured against his lips. He sat up and straightened out his shirt. he helped Rukawa stand up.

When they were both standing up, Rukawa said, "We really should get ready. The others are probably on the way."

"I'll wait." He pressed his lips on Rukawa's for the last time.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Thank you for reading, however, and I hope you will give a review about it. I want to improve and your review will be a great help! Thank you for those who gave me reviews for the first chapter; it really got me going.


End file.
